Reality
by ValenNekoKawaii
Summary: No tengo corona, ni mucho menos un castillo... No soy un dios, ni tampoco participe en una guerra... Solo soy una chica de 18 años con una vida aburrida en la preparatoria...


Prologo

Un sueño... no hasta dónde puede llegar mi memoria... pero quien era él? , hombre alto, cabellos blancos, vestido de una capa negra con rombos del mimo color... y cuernos. Solo un sueño, me da gracia hasta dónde puede llegar mi imaginación.

Me levante, estaba en la enorme casa de mis padres. Ellos casi nunca están, ya que su trabajo los mantiene ocupados, la verdad, no me molesta ya que he vivido así toda mi vida. Fui al baño de mi recamara y tome una ducha, salí y me coloque una camisa de manga larga de color gris, una falda hasta la mitad del muslo de color blanco, zapatillas grises. Peine mi cabello largo hasta la cintura y salí de mi habitación. Baje las escaleras de color blanco que hacían juego con el resto de la decoración de la casa, de un tono blanco, algo bastante blanco para mi gusto.

Fui a la sala del comedor, donde estaba el chef de la casa, colocando la comida encima de la mesa... algo que me hiso recordar a alguien en mi sueño... ojos grises, cabello del mismo color, un traje negro de corbata y unas enormes alas blancas en su espalda. Mire a otro lado, cuando volví a ver de nuevo el ya no estaba... que extraño. No le di mucha importancia, y mire, lo que estaba en el plato y no había duda de que era mi desayuno, así que me senté a comer tranquilamente. Al terminar, mire el reloj que me había puesto en mi muñeca y eran la 9:30. Era bastante tarde, tenía que ir a la preparatoria, así que salí corriendo hasta la gran puerta gris y me dispuse a abrirla, donde una limosina, me esperaba afuera, Camine hacia ella y el conductor me abrió la puerta, le agradecí y subí, note como el me miraba de forma extraña pero no le di importancia.

\- Miré por la ventanilla el cielo tintado de azul celeste, algo corrompido por el tintado del cristal y las nubes que se esparcían por él.

Llegamos a la preparatoria y bajé sin siquiera despedirme del conductor...

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Robert? ¿Albert? Aunque tenía pinta de Richard...

Sonó la campana y me transporté a la realidad. Corrí por la plaza, pero debido a las prisas choqué con alguien, un chico. Llevaba un traje negro y juraría que tenía el pelo ¿Blanco?

¿Ese color de cabello existía?

Fruncí el ceño, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Susurré una disculpa y salí corriendo otra vez.

Al llegar a la entrada pude ver como algunos me miraban raro. Dejé de prestar atención a ello cuando una persona se subió a mi espalda riendo. Esta persona tenía un vestido gris, parecido a su pelo recogido en dos coletas, como siempre. Intenté sonreírle pero más bien me salió una mueca.

¿?- ¿Estás bien Etihw?-

\- ¿Em? Van a empezar las clases, deberías darte prisa.- Mi voz era seria. Quería saber de una vez que significaban esos estúpidos sueños.

Y así me pasé la mañana, pensando en mundo inexistente, chico de cabello blanco y preguntándome cual era el nombre del chófer.

Al terminar las clases, me encontré con la misma chica de antes

-Etihw? Te sientes bien? Estas más pálida de lo normal, y que paso con tu cabello? Ahora te viviste emo o qué? -dijo en tono de burla

-...-no dije nada, solo mire a aquella chica, por la expresión de su cara pude darme cuenta de que mi mirada fue intimidante.

-Rayos, sí que tienes mala pinta hoy...-dijo nerviosa y se despidió con la mano.

Observe por la gran ventana que se encontraba en el pasillo de la preparatoria, sentía nostalgia, sentía como si hace mucho tiempo, no hubiera visto el cielo de ese color, sentía que el recuerdo más reciente fuera un cielo gris sin vida, ni luna, ni sol, solo obscuridad, era lo que caracterizaba a ese cielo. Solo era un sueño pensé...

Estaba totalmente sumergida en mis pensamientos fui interrumpida por la misma chica de antes.

-Etihw... Tierra llamando a etihw... Hey estas bien?- Puso su mano enfrente de mi cara, moviéndola de un lado a otro, para llamar mi atención. -Hey, chica, te quedaras así como un zombie o te vendrás conmigo a el almuerzo?- dijo sonriente

-...- solo asentí con mi cabeza y me dispuse a ir a la cafetería, donde era seguida por la chica de coletas

\- Hey... Cambiaste mucho, durante ñas vacaciones de verano...-

-Si...- dije seca a lo que ella hiso una mirada extraña.

-Enserio, esto no es normal... Tú nunca fuiste así... Paso algo?- exclamo con preocupación, yo intente hacer una sonrisa, pero nuevamente solo cree una mueca.

Caminamos, pasamos por varios estudiantes, que desde la mañana, me han estado observando de forma extraña... De un momento a otro, pareció casi como el movimiento de las alas de un colibrí, tropecé con un chico alto... Era el mismo chico de esta mañana

-Hey fíjate por donde caminad imbécil!- Grite enfadada, algo que llamo la atención de todos los presente, incluyendo a el chico y mi acompañante.

-Asi que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, esta de mal humor- Exclamo molesto el chico.

-No estoy de mal humor, solo te estoy diciendo que mires por donde caminas ciego!- Grite aún más molesta, mire sus ojos, de color negro con blanco... Esos ojos los había visto antes.

-Etihw...- me susurro la chica- Vamos, deja en paz al Hijo del director... -Me tomo de la mano y me saco rápidamente de la escena, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos.

Caminamos a paso rápido, a lo que nos detuvimos.

-Que paso allá atrás?- Dijo algo molesta

-No... Lo... Se- Dije despacio- Además, si es el hijo del director, solo es un chico presumido.

-Claro que no!- Grito bajo- Es el chico las popular de la escuela, no solo por ser el hijo del director, también por ser el chico más fuerte de la escuela, y también por ser el más atractivo, según el 99% de las chicas de esta escuela.

-Para mí es igual- musille molesta

-Vamos... Antes de que te metas en problemas vamos a comer algo solo asentí y caminamos nuevamente a la cafetería

...

-Rayos, que le pasa a esa chica, para tratarme de esa manera, creo que las vacaciones le han afectado un poco...- Golpeo el chico de cabellos blancos

-Tranquilízate hermano... Solo que de pronto estaba de mal humor...- Trato de tranquilizar a su hermano un chico de cabellos grises...

Capitulo #2

Sentada, viendo el atardecer de ese día, muchas cosas no estaban muy claras en su mente, con su mirada fría y distante... pensaba, algo que normalmente no le daría importancia, Pero sentía no era algo que simplemente no podía olvidar. Algo que realmente, aunque fuera un sueño especial para ella de una manera inconsciente.

Se levantó, dispuesta para ir a su casa, ese día fue largo, no podía asimilar aun que todos la miraban de una forma extraña, siempre ha sido así no?... pensaba eso… camino por las calles angostas que dejaban ver a la perfección el matiz naranja del sol escondiéndose detrás de las montañas, para poder disponer a una noche oscura y la luna, única visible en el cielo.

Cada paso que daba, era uno más cerca para llegar a su destino, algo que le alegraba bastante, no veía la hora para recostarse en su cama, para dormir al otro día, aun así pensando de que será un día igual al anterior.

…

Lugar oscuro, que era su habitación, a él no le gustaba mucho la luz, desde niño siempre prefirió la obscuridad. Desde niño, siempre ha sentido un leve dolor de pecho, será por alguna enfermedad?... se preguntaba así mismo todas las noches. Una de que de noche su actividad favorita siempre ha sido escapar de su casa, ir al punto más alto de la colina que tenía una bonita vista a la luna. Podía sentir que se relajaba al verla, prefería mucho más la luna, el sol era muy brillante para él.

Ese día, no le apetecía dormir mucho, en ocasiones padecía de insomnio, algo que solo su hermano sabía, No le preocupaban muchos sus padres, realmente casi nunca tenia contacto con él. Pocas veces, que él se encontraba en su habitación, le llamaba para que fuera ayudarle con asuntos procedentes de la preparatoria, notas y demás. Algo que nunca le molesto tanto.

Tenía buen a comunicación con su hermano, realmente nunca recuerda ninguna discusión con él. La verdad, su parecido no era mucho, aparte de que su color pálido de piel y algo de su personalidad. Su hermano era bastante maduro al igual que él, pero debido a algunas situaciones se ponía algo agresivo a diferencia de su hermano menor que se tomaba las cosas con mucha más calma que él.

La noche transcurrió algo lenta para el debido a que metido en sus pensamientos no concilio el sueño. Mirando cada vez que podía se levantaba despacio para ir a la gran ventana de su habitación a observar el cielo, donde la luna menguante se hacía presente ante él. Horas pasaron, las describe como eternidad. Algunas veces en esa noche, vagos recuerdos le venían a la mente, algo que no estaba tan claro, pero si veía a su misma persona, sentada en una oscuridad absoluta, donde sus pensamientos, eran de venganza y odio hacia una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, vestido blanco y mirada completamente fría hacia él.

Esos vagos recuerdos, no lo dejaban pensar con tranquilidad, aunque parecía que fue hace mucho tiempo, sentía un odio hacia esa persona.

…

Había llegado la mañana, con rostro dormido, se levantó difícilmente debido a la manera brusca de su despertar, el molesto chillido del despertador le molestaba los oídos, así que al apagarlo noto un enorme alivio. Aun algo adormilada, se dirigió al baño nuevamente, se miró en el espejo, noto que se veía fatal, debido a las ojeras que se le formaban y su cabello revuelto en su rostro. Se dispuso a arreglase para un nuevo día aburrido, como describió ella, ese día no se esperaba esa situación, que cambio algo importante en ella.


End file.
